On My Way
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Andrew wanted nothing more than to be a WWE Superstar and he made it to NXT but because of things he was let go. After spending a few years in the Indys he was called back by the WWE finally getting a spot on the main roster. "I guess you could say that... I finally On My Way."
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone, I ChainGangSoldier45 am back with another new story... now if you have read The Rated R Apprentice then you'll already be familiar with Andrew but if you haven't then go read that before reading this trust me. RonRon100 will have another story coming out titled World Tour 2 in which Andrew takes part in.**

***I own nothing but Andrew while James goes to thejoker122. Go read his story Proving I Belong as both stories go along side each other.**

_Some time after the events World Tour 2…._

_Andrew pulled up to the front of the hotel, he was currently on the phone with his best friend and fellow ROH Wrestler James Smith. "Dude for the last time Melina is not cheating on me?" this talk between them about the same subject had been going on since they left the arena hosting the latest ROH. "Whatever, I just got a call from WWE and there finally going to give what I want, a spot on the main roster, what ever man I'll meet you at the hotel room alright?" Andrew hung up the phone then got out of the car. He enters the lobby, he presses the up button then waits for the elevator to show up as he dose he tries calling Melina one more time. "Damn it" he mutters when her phone goes straight to voicemail, should he believe James? He never had anybody to care about him until he met Melina back when he was apart of NXT. _

_When the elevator finally came he stepped inside, he pressed the button for the fifth floor. As the elevator made its way up to the floor he pulled out his phone and started checking his twitter where he replied to some of the fan's tweets, retweeting and favoring ones he liked. He stepped out then made his way to the room, he looked up and saw Jay Lethal walking his way so he said, "Hey Jay" he then pulled out his room key but as he neared his room he started hearing weird noises coming from the other side of the door. Andrew pushed the key in then flung open the door and that's where he found Melina in bed with another ROH wrestler. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted in pure shock, which quickly turned to anger. He stormed out of the room and walked back down to the lobby right outside. He slams his back to the wall then slides down until he's sitting on the ground, Andrew places his hands in his head. He hears someone sit down next to him, "So are you here to tell me you told me so?" he asked knowing that it was James sitting next to him._

"_Fuck no man, I'm just pissed that she would do something that like" James replied, silence fell between the two friends then James said, "Fuck her man, come on lets go play Xbox."_

"_You go on ahead, I have something to do" Andrew replied before getting up then walking back into the room where Melina sat on the bed, wearing nothing but a towel. She went to speak but he put her hand up to stop her. "Just one question… why?" he asked to which she replied,_

"_I just…." She didn't get to finish as he cut her off again,_

"_I mean I trusted… I fucking trusted you Mel with everything, my childhood and everything that happened to me…. You knew everything."_

"_Baby I'm…" she started to say but he cut her off again and said,_

"_I'm not your baby anymore…. Just…. Just get the fuck out."_

(!)

**Present Time: WWE Money In The Bank**

Tonight was the Money In The Bank pay-per-view, Andrew and James who were now both WWE Superstars were getting shots at the Tag Team Titles currently being held by Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins of The Shield. Andrew didn't mind that the tag team match wasn't on the main show because it didn't matter as long as he was in a match he was going to put on one hell of a show. He entered the locker and saw James, he gave his friend a quick nod, as he walked over to his locker he thought back to when James and him were in New Japan where they held the tag titles there. Our mentality was the same as always it was to strike fast, block quicker and never…. Ever hesitate to use a moment of weakness to the advantage.

"Bro, let's go and show them just how good we truly are" he said to James to gave him a small nod in agreement. They headed to the gorilla position, Andrew turned his head to see James get a kiss from April so Andrew gave him a smug grin to which James rolled his eyes.

Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie hit so Andrew walked out onto the stage where he was met with a massive pop from the WWE Universe. Andrew ran down the ramp then slid into the ring, he climbed the turnbuckle then raised his arms into the air just as James' music hit and was met with the same reaction from the crowd as Andrew was. When James stepped inside they shook hands then Special Ops hit, Reigns and Rollins came out though the crowd. Andrew stepped out as James started with Roman.

Reigns and James started with a test of strength, which he won easily. He pushed James back into the corner, and when the ref made him break the hold, James hit him with a cheap shot. Roman charged at him but James moved out of the way causing him to hit the turnbuckle at full speed. James hit him with forearms to the kidneys and kicks to the back of his legs. When he fell to one knee, James ran at him and hit a dropkick to his back, sending him face first into the middle turnbuckle. James carried him over to Andrew, who tagged himself in and hit Roman with a leg drop after he got into the ring.

Andrew started to work on the lower back, with elbow drops and stomping down on it. Andrew hit him with a snap suplex after letting him get on one knee. Andrew went for a leg drop, but Reigns rolled away from it. Both men were up by the count of five, and Reigns made a tag to Rollins who exploded in with forearms to Andrew. He hit a standing drop kick on Andrew, and he started to drop his knees on Andrew's chest. Rollins then waited for him to get up, before hitting him with an enziguri. He dragged Andrew over to his corner and tagged in Reigns.

Reigns started to stomp down on Andrew' chest and stomach, before hitting him with an elbow drop. Reigns hit Andrew with a suplex before tagging in Rollins, who hit him with a few knee drops. As Rollins started mocking the crowd, Andrew was catching his breath. When Rollins ran full speed towards him, he hit him with a clothesline. Both men were down, as they crawled to their respective corners. Reigns was tagged first, and James was trying to get as close to Andrew's hand before Reigns came and hit him with a big boot. Reigns was running towards the ropes, when James grabbed his ankle. He turned to face me, and James held his hands up and mouthed 'I was trying to get up' towards him and the ref. Andrew took the time to get up to his knees. When Reigns turned around, Andrew ran and hit him with a flurry of punches and forearms, punctuated with an uppercut. Andrew then made his way over to James and tagged him in.

James ran at Reigns and hit him with a clothesline, before stomping down on his arm and legs. He put him in a single leg Boston Crab, which was broken up by Rollins with a running knee to my face. Andrew got in and started brawling with Rollins. Reigns and James were both down until the count of six, when he was up and started stomping down on James' midsection. Roman went to the opposite corner and started measuring me up for the spear. When he went for it, James moved out of the way and he ran shoulder first into the ring post. 'This is awesome' chants broke out, as James struggled to get to his feet. When he did, he hit Reigns with a boot to the face and went over to his corner tagged Andrew in, after he was done brawling with Rollins.

Andrew was working on Reigns' legs, until Ambrose decided to come down to watch the match. In that time, Reigns hit Andrew with a kick to the gut and a DDT in the corner. He started crawling to his corner and tagged in Rollins, who ran and hit James with a forearm knocking him off of the apron. He then started stomping down on Andrew's midsection. He gave James a mocking wave, right before hitting Andrew with a standing drop kick. Rollins climbed to the top turnbuckle, and James went and pushed him into Andrew, who managed to hit him with a pair of knees to the face. He crawled over to James and tagged him in.

James ran and hit a leg drop on Rollins and went for the cover. "1...2.." Reigns broke it up, and started to beat him down until Andrew managed to get involved. They went over the top rope, and the ref was focusing on their brawl. Rollins and James got to their feet and traded punches, until James hit him with two punches, one in the gut and one on the jaw, and an uppercut. Reigns had speared Andrew through the barricade, and Ambrose had helped Reigns get to his feet.

James whipped Rollins into the ropes by his corner, and ducked his head. Rollins stopped in front of him and hit him with a knee to the face, staggering him. He then went for a clothesline, but James countered with a kick to the gut. James whipped him into the ropes by his corner, and Reigns tagged himself in. When Rollins was close enough, James kicked him in the gut again. James went for a flip power-bomb, and after he connected, Reigns hit him with the spear and went for the pin. "1...2...3 ring the bell" the match was over.

Both Andrew and James were helped to the back, Andrew was pissed that he lost the match because they were so close but then forgot about it when he grabbed his ribs in pain. Just as Andrew started making his way towards the locker room, him and James were pulled towards the trainer's room. "You need to get checked out in case one of you got injured" the ref said. When they arrived Andrew saw that there was someone else in the room. She had had raven black hair, and looked to be about 5 feet tall. She had a British accent when she spoke.

"How much longer with this bloody thing take?" she asked to no one in particular, and the trainer replied.

"It will be done soon enough Ms. Knight," he said before the ref cleared his throat and said,

"These two need to be checked over for injuries" trainer went and started checking on James so Andrew walked over to the girl.

"Hello" he said which earned him a smile from the girl who then said,

"Ello."

"You from England?" Andrew asked and she let out a giggle, which made his cheeks blush crimson red.

"Yes I am. Good guess" she replied.

"Thanks, I use to wrestle in England," he said.

"Oh really? Where at?""

"All-Star Wrestling and Grand Pro Wrestling mainly, you?

"World Association of Wrestling, Pro-Wrestling: EVE and Shimmer before signing with WWE." The trainer had finished with James then came over and started checking Andrew out. After a few minutes the trainer announced that Andrew was cleared but instead of leaving he decided to stay and talk with the new girl.

"I guess I should've introduced myself, my name is Andrew," he said sticking his hand out. She shook it then said,

"Britani."

"Say Britani…. How would you like to go out on a double date?" Andrew asked to which Britani replied,

"I would love too." They left the trainers room then made their way to the greenroom where Andrew saw James sitting talking to April. He walked over and said,

"Yo James, can I ask you something?" James nodded his head then Andrew said, "Well, would you and April like to go on a double date with me and Britani please?" before James could reply April answered for them.

"Of course we will…." She stood up then pointed a finger at him and said, "You better show her respect Andrew" Andrew put his hands up mock surrender. When Andrew turned and walked away he said,

"You have no idea April."

**Thanks for reading, I'll have Chapter 2 up soon please hit the review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone I'm back with another chapter for On My Way. I told ya that I'd update soon anyways we kick things off with the Raw after Money In The Bank. Enjoy people.**

** *I own only Andrew while James goes to thejoker122. Make sure you check out Proving I Belong by thejoker122 because this story goes along side his.**

_Monday Night Raw: The Night After Money In The Bank_

The arena was packed, and Brad Maddox started Raw off with a 'huge announcement' according to him.

"Tonight, we will start a tournament for a title shot at Alberto Del Rio's United States Championship. The bracket is as followed: Antonio Cesaro will face R-Truth. Andrew will be facing off against Wade Barrett, which will take place tonight. Chase Lewis will take on Kofi Kingston in the main event tonight, and Yoshi Tatsu will take on Evan Bourne" he said, while James, AJ and Britani were watching the television Andrew was off talking on his phone to someone he hadn't spoken to in seven years.

"Mom…. How did you get this number?" he asked to which she replied,

"I found it by your official website, the phone number were you let fans call you and get a chance to talk to you."

"Okay second question? Why after seven years did you finally call me?" he asked to which she replied,

"That's because after you left I checked myself into rehab for a drug problem, being there made me realize what a bitch I was to you, I shouldn't have re-acted the way I did to you. I was wondering if there was any chance of us getting together next time you were in Minnesota and try to work things out" Andrew was quite for a few moments then said,

"I have to think about it."

"I understand" she replied, he hung up the phone then just stood there. He ran a hand though his short brown hair before walking back into the room. He tossed his phone into his bag then began to shadow box to get his head back into the game, he looked up to see Cesaro and Truth's match as finished so he left and made his way to the gorilla position. He stood there watching as Truth made his way into the back, he was about to start warming up some more when he heard someone call his name so he turned to see Britani making her way towards him.

"Hey you okay? You sort took on us?" she said with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just…" he stopped talking for a bit and then said, "Can I tell you later?" she nodded her head then just as his music hit she said,

"Good luck" he smiled towards her then walked out onto the stage where he was met with cheers from the crowd. "Introducing first from St. Paul, Minnesota, weighting in at 238 lbs… Andrew" Justin announced as Andrew made his way down the ramp. He climbed the steps then got into the ring, he climbed the turnbuckle and raised his arms into the air. When he jumped down Wade Barrett's music hit, he appeared on stage where he was met with boos from the crowd. "Introducing his opponent from Preston England, weighting in at 246 lbs…. Wade Barrett"

The bell rung and the two superstars locked up, Andrew tries to win with a test of strength but it was the wrong move since Wade was clear stronger than him so he threw Andrew backwards to the mat. Andrew gets up then tires to hit Wade with a drop kick but Wade side steps him, Wade boots Andrew in the skull then gets down and places him in a sleeper hold. Andrew struggles to get to the bottom rope and eventually gets to it breaking the hold. Barrett picks him up then whips him into the turnbuckle, he runs at Andrew only for Andrew to get his feet up, Barrett tries again this time Andrew gets his elbow up knocking Barrett to the ground. Andrew gets on the top turnbuckle then launches himself off hitting Wade with a clothesline.

Andrew picks Barrett up then whips him into the ropes, he ducks but Barrett kicks him in the head before going for a pin.

1…

2…

Andrew kicks out, Barrett stomps down on Andrew's head then picks him up and hits him with a suplex. He gets on top of Andrew then starts pounding again, one of the fists connects busting Andrew's lip making him bleed. Barrett picks Andrew up then whips him into the ropes but when Andrew comes back he counters and hits Wade with Tornado DDT then goes for a pin.

1…

2…

Barrett gets his shoulder up, Andrew gets on his knees then gets up fully. He walks over and grabs Wade's legs going for an Edgecator but as he started to turn Barrett onto his stomach Barrett counters and throws Andrew out of the ring making him hit the arena floor. Barrett rolls out of the ring but gets up and runs him back first into the ring apron, Andrew whips him into the barricade, he walks over and begins to punch away with rights. Barrett gets his knee up and connects with Andrew's gut then picks him up and drops him on top of the barricade. Wade picks Andrew up then whips him into the steel steps making fly over them, Barrett walks over and picks Andrew up again and throws him back into the ring. Barrett climbs to the apron only for Andrew to connect with a drop kicking sending him to the arena floor.

Andrew lies on the mat trying to regroup, Andrew uses the ropes to get up, when Barrett gets back into the ring, Andrew runs at him only for Barrett to hit him with a Black Hole Slam then Barrett goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Andrew kicks out, Barrett stands then moves his elbow pad setting Andrew up for Bull Hammer. When Barrett goes for it, Andrew ducks then hits the ropes and when he comes back he hits Barrett with a Spear then goes for a pin.

1…

2…

3….

"Here is your winner Andrew" Justin announces, Andrew gets up and raises his arms into the air. He gets out of the ring and walks up the ramp, he enters the back and when he does a stagehand hands him a towel to press against his lip. He makes his way back to the locker room, he dabs the cut then pulls away to see that he had stopped bleeding. He grabs his change of clothes then enters the bathroom to change, when he comes back out he leaves and goes to the greenroom where AJ and Britani were watching James' match against Kofi.

"Who's winning?" he asked as he sat down next to Britani, who said,

"Its been going back and forth." The match ended when James or as he was going by when wrestling Chase Lewis hit Kofi with a flip power-bomb. Andrew and the girls cheered for him then went to meet him at the locker room, when James didn't acknowledge them, Andrew knew something was bother him but didn't want to press it until he was ready to talk about it. When James came back out Andrew volunteered to drive, Andrew climbed into the driver's seat while Britani took the passengers seat and James along with AJ took the backseat. While Andrew and James were silent though the whole drive the girls made small talk.

(!)

Andrew entered his room and tossed his bag to the ground, he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. He begins to think about the phone call he had with his mother just before his match, he had let it distract him during his match which why Barrett dominated the way he did. His train of thought was broken when there was a knock on the door, he stood up and fixed his shirt before opening the door to reveal Britani. He moved aside to allow her to enter, they walked over and sat down on the bed. "Are you okay Andrew?" she asked, he didn't answer at first then said,

"I got a call today from my mother who haven't spoken to in seven years, you see I wanted to be a wrestler so bad I dropped out of high school and when my mom found out she went ballistic then threw me out of the house."

"What did she say?" Britani asked.

"Turns out she has been doing drugs and for the past six years she's been in rehab and just got out three weeks ago…. She wants to make things work and wants me to fly back out to Minnesota so we can talk" he responded. He went silent allowing her to gather everything he had said then she said,

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I had to think about it…. I just, I don't want to go there and be disappointed you know… I mean she's the only family I had, my grandparents died when I was born and my bastard father wanted nothing to do with me" he could feel the tears build up so he quickly wiped them away, the last time he cried was when he caught his ex girlfriend Melina cheating on him. His train of thoughts was broken again, he looked down to see Britani's hand on his leg, and he looked up at her.

"Whatever you decided to do, I'll be there to support you" he smiled then said,

"Thanks Brit, congrats on winning your match against Rosa even though I had a feeling you were going to win anyways" she blushed then said,

"Thanks, but about you? You won too but took a nasty cut on the lip" she reached over and grabbed his face so she could a better look at his cut. They could feel the tension burning so they started leaning closer but just as their lips were about to touch Andrew pulled away at the last second.

"I'm sorry… it's not you, it's me..." he started to say but didn't finish, he wasn't ready to let her in fully. He had just met her last night, he goes to say something but before he could she got up and walked out of the room. He falls backwards onto his bed then says,

"I'm such a fucking idiot."

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up everyone back again with Chapter 3 of On My Way, thanks to thejoker122 for the reviews much thanks to you. **

***I don't own anything WWE only Andrew while James goes to thejoker122.**

Andrew entered the arena hosting Raw tonight, he was wearing his normal street clothes, which consisted of Nikes, wrangler jeans that he sagged a little. His orange hoodie was looked he belonged to Arkham Asylum in a Batman comic. He had the orange hood pulled up over his head. He had yet to speak to Britani after what last week after Raw. As he rounded the corner he ran into Summer Rae and Fandango, "And my night gets worse" he says.

"Well if it isn't the man who nearly beat Wade Barrett last week" Fandango said with smile. "I know all about you Andrew... I was there down in MXT when you found out that you weren't going to get your spot on the Main Roster even after John Cena beat Big Show and Mr. Laurnitis was fired so you quit like a quitter does."

Andrew got into his face then said, "First Fandungho, you know nothing about me and second the next time you get in my way I will hit you with a Spear faster than you can do the 2 step." Andrew brushed past the man and continued on his way to the locker room, even though he knew that he wasn't scheduled for anything tonight he wanted to show up to support his friends. Andrew entered the locker and tossed his bag down to the ground before entering the green room where found James watching an interview with Cesaro about he plans on beat Andrew next week in the US title tournament. Andrew takes a seat then a segment between AJ and Britani comes on.

_"So, the Anti-diva herself is finally here?" AJ asked Paige, who gave her a respectful nod._

_"Yep, and you can count on me to beat who ever gets in my bloody way on the way to the divas title" she replied, and AJ just gave her a smile._

_Well then, I hope we get to meet up in the tournament."_

_"I hope so as well. That would be the best finals in a good while." Paige agreed, when there was a small commotion heard in a locker-room, signaling the end of the scene._

Andrew heard the girls enter the room and felt Britani's eyes land on him but he didn't turn his head to acknowledge her which him and her as well. The next match was RVD taking Dolph Ziggler, out the corner of his eye he notices Britani dragging AJ out of the room but doesn't move. Because he had his headphones in his ears he didn't hear James tell him that he was going to grab the girls so they could see the Natalya and Brie Bella match" James said as Dolph and Rob's match was coming to an end. What Andrew had idea that had happened was that after both Kaitlyn and Natalya get screwed out of their wins, James decided to take April out of the room so Andrew would be forced to talk to Britani.

Andrew spun around stopped in his tracks when he saw that he was alone in the room with Britani. Andrew reached up and pulled his earphones out of his ears then walked over and sat down next to her. "So" they said at the same time, when they realized that they had done that. "I'm so sorry" they said at the same time again making them laughing. Andrew went to speak but Britani put a finger to his mouth silencing him then led him over and they sat down on the chairs in the room.

"When I first saw you down in NXT, I had a huge crush on you but when I found out you were dating Melina it broke my heart. When I heard you were coming back to the WWE and was getting the spot on the main roster, I thought great more hurting but then I didn't see you until Money In The Bank where you talked to me making me forget everything. James told me about what happened to you with that bitch, I mean I can't believe that she hurt that bad where almost quit wrestling altogether.." she started to say but he cut her off.

"That's not all I wanted to do" he said, she raised an eyebrow so he continued, "I fell low... to the point where I took a gun and put it in my mouth but at the last second I didn't do it."

"What did James say when he found out?" Britani asked to which Andrew replied,

"He doesn't know... he doesn't need to know about that." suddenly Britani threw her arms around him and said,

"Andrew, I'm so sorry... I should never walked out on you…." Before she could finish Andrew leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away she looked at him surprised and said, "What was that for?"

"It was the only way I could get you to stop talking" he replied with a smile, which she returned. "Okay so first off remind me to kill James the next time we see him, and secondly I'm sorry for how I acted last week… I just didn't want to get hurt again but I now realize that your different so I was thinking maybe we could go out on a date just the two of us?" he said, she nodded her head so they stood up and left the room. Luckily for James he wasn't in the hall waiting for them so they walked down the hall holding hands, they turned the corner and that's where they saw Fandango and Summer Rae. They were bullying some tech guy who had messed up Fandango's pryo, "Hey Fandungho, leave the man alone" Andrew said catching their attention and allowing the tech guy to get away from the area.

"This doesn't concern you" Fandango says, Andrew smiles then says,

"What happened to your pryo wasn't his fault, shit like that happens…. So the only person you should blame is your self since you were too slow to move your ass preventing your jacket from catching on fire." Andrew releases Britani's hand then steps forward and says, "You better be damn lucky that I'm in the tournament for the United States Championship because if I wasn't they you and I would be seeing each other at Summer Slam that's because I would love nothing more than to break you in half after hitting you with a Spear" Andrew grabbed Britani's hand then the two walked away.

(!)

They had opted to go to a burger joint since they wanted to spend some time not worrying about dressing super nice just to talk and have some fun. "So you remember how I told you about my mother wanting to talk?" he said before taking a bite of his French fry. She nodded her head then he said, "I was thinking instead of flying out there, I fly her out to LA for Summer Slam then that night take her out for dinner were we can talk."

"That's great Andrew" she replied.

"Will you come with me?" he asked, thinking that she wouldn't he started regretting asking but that all faded when she said,

"Of course." After dinner they walked down the street and went to an Ice Cream Parlor before walking to the park. "I don't think I've ever had a date as nice as this before" Britani said, she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, which made him blush a little. After eating their ice cream they got up and started making their way back to the hotel, instead of calling it a night they went to Andrew's room and started watching movies. About half way into the fourth movie Britani fell asleep with her head on his chest, by the end of the movie he had finally fallen asleep himself.

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW I love reading your thoughts about the story thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone, I'm back with Chapter 4 even though I know I just update... expect a lot of pranks to be pulled by Andrew on James so with further a du... enjoy!**

***I own nothing but Andrew while James goes to thejoker122**

Andrew awoke the next morning to a knock at the door, he looked down to see Britani was still fast asleep on his shoulder. He slows moves himself from under Britani then gets out of bed, he makes his way over and opens the door a jar to see James and April standing there. "What's up?" he asked still a little out of it, April is the first to respond.

"It's time to head to the next city." Andrew instantly thought of a way to get back at James for telling Britani about Melina before he could so he said,

"I'll drive" James was about to argue but before he could Andrew shut the door in his face. Andrew walked over and gently shook Britani awake, "Brit time to wake up, we have to get going" he said smoothly. He went over and grabbed a change of clothes from his bag before entering the bathroom so he could change and give Britani some space to change as well. When he came out he saw that she was already so he grabbed not only his bag but hers as well. When they stepped outside they saw a smiling James and April waiting for them, instead of encouraging James to say something smartass he grabbed Britani's hand and they made their way towards the elevator.

(!)

Andrew and Britani got into the front seats while James and April got into the back. Andrew knew in order for his revenge to work he needed James to fall asleep so he had to wait awhile, he started the car then plugged in his IPhone and pressed play. Won't Change by Chamillionaire played though the speakers, Andrew saw James reaching up to turn radio so he quickly slapped his friend's hand away and says, "I drive so my music plays, when it's your turn you can play your crap." He pulls out of the hotel parking lot onto the road going towards the next city, "So do you guys want to stop for breakfast or not stop?" he asked them.

"Stop" all three replied, a smile crossed Andrew's face as part of one of his revenge against James was in motion. Andrew pulled into the first place he came to which happened to be Denny's. They walked inside, Andrew sat next to Britani while James sat next to April, the waiter walked over and took their drink orders.

"So you two seem very happy," April said finally breaking the ice, Andrew and Britani look at each other then Britani said,

"Yesterday after we had talked, we went out on date and it was the best night ever" Andrew rubbed the back of his head and looked down to hide his crimson red cheeks because he was blushing. The waiter returned, after placing their drinks on the table then took their food orders. The waiter returned ten minutes later bringing them their food.

"Pass the hot sauce please" Andrew said, catch the girls off guard. "What? I like putting hot sauce on my eggs…. Don't judge me," he said, Britani gave him the hot sauce and he proceed to pour it onto his eggs then took a bite.

James shook his head then said, "Andrew puts hot sauce on his eggs and tacos…. Its an addiction I'm trying to get him to kick." Andrew flipped him off then took a sip of his milk. A few minutes into eating James excused himself to go use the bathroom, Andrew looked and saw that girls were talking so he grabbed the hot sauce bottle then poured some of it onto James' hash browns. He quickly placed the bottle on the table where it was before just as James returned to the table. Andrew stabbed his sausage with his fork then was about to take a bite when James started making panting noises.

"What's wrong James?" April asked.

"Hot…hot…. hot" was all he could muster then he picked up his milk and downed it quickly to cool him down. Andrew continued to eat but smiled on the inside, phase one was down time for phase two then three.

(!)

Andrew, Britani and April got into the car while James was stuck with paying of the bill. When James came out and tired to open the door but couldn't because it was locked. "Come on bro open the door" he said and the sound of the doors unlocking was heard then when James went to open the door Andrew quickly pulled away from. He stopped allowing James to walk towards them, when he reached for the door handle Andrew drove forward again. "Are you serious?" James shouted towards them.

"Okay Andrew, the first time was funny but the second time was just mean" April said as she tried to stop from giggling as did Britani.

"Come on Babe let him in" Britani said and Andrew pulled the car to a stop allowing James to enter.

"So not cool man," he said with annoyance. Andrew chuckled then said,

"Lighten up, just having some fun." He looked at James though the rearview mirror and thought,_ phase two complete… time for phase three._

(!)

They had been driving for a few hours now, it was near dark and Andrew who was sitting driving while Britani, James and April had fallen asleep. He looked at them and even though he knew the girls would kill him if they knew that what was about he do was on purpose. Suddenly he jerked the car to the left then to the right and the sound of loud thuds could be heard. He looked into the rearview mirror as James hits his head on the window. "Sorry the jackass in front just cut us off," he said trying to act as if the he hadn't done it on purpose. He looked up and saw that both James and April had gone back to sleep leaving him with a now awake Britani who suddenly punched him in the arm. "Owww… what was that for?" he asked making sure not to take his eyes off the road.

"For putting hot sauce in James' hash browns, messing with him back at Denny's then purposing making him hit his head on window like in I Identity Thief. " she replied, he looked at her with raised eyebrow and said,

"You knew?" Britani laughed then said,

"Please…. I knew since this morning that you were planning something against James."

**Thanks for reading... now hit the review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight Andrew had a match against Antonio Cesaro in the semi-finals for the United States Championship tournament. He was walking down the hall already to go when Renee Young appeared, "Andrew care to answer a few questions?" she asked and Andrew nodded his head telling her to go ahead. "Tonight you face Antonio Cesaro but rumor going around is that you have been having a few run ins with Fandango do you think he'll get involved in your match tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah he could but he knew what was good for him he won't cause if I have my eyes set on something like the United States Championship then you don't ever want to get into my way. Wade Barrett learned that two weeks ago, Cesaro learns that tonight and who ever wins between Chase and Evan Borune will learn that when we go at it…. Hell Chase knows what I'm talking about just ask him, I was trained by the Rated R Superstar, the Ultimate Opportunist Edge…. I will this tournament then I will kick Alberto's Mexican ass at Summer Slam" he replied.

"The final question is what are your thoughts going into a match against Antonio Cesaro who is a very technical wrestler?" she asked.

"Will Cesaro be a tough opponent for me? Hell yeah but will that make any difference and make my change my tactic? Hell no, I have the same mindset going into any match…. strike fast, block quicker and never…. Ever hesitate to use a moment of weakness to the advantage" then Andrew walked off because his match was coming up next.

(!)

Never Gonna Stop hit and Andrew walked out onto the stage where he was met with a pop from the WWE Universe. "The following contest is a semi-final match in the United States Championship tournament, introducing first from St. Paul, Minnesota, weighting in at 238 lbs…. Andrew" Justin said as Andrew runs down the ramp and slides into the ring, We The People hit and Antonio Cesaro walked out with Zeb Colter right behind him. "And his opponent and now resides in United States of America, weighting in at 232 lbs accompanied by Zeb Colter, Antonio Cesaro" Justin announced as Cesaro entered the ring along side Zeb who had a microphone in his hand.

"Andrew, you are not a true American, you went to a high school in Ontario, lived and was trained by Edge and Christian then to top it off your dating someone from England who probably came here illegally so…." Andrew had enough as he ran and hit Zeb with a Spear taking him down. Cesaro took this distraction to his advantage and attacked Andrew from behind making the ref ring the bell. Cesaro pick him up whips him to the turnbuckle then walks over and begins to pound away at him making Andrew fall into the corner. Cesaro picks him up then hits him with a European uppercut then whips him to the ropes and when Andrew comes back Cesaro hits him with a fall away slam then goes for a pin.

1…

2….

Andrew kicks out, he gets on his hands and knees then starts crawling towards the ropes but when he reaches them Cesaro runs over and knees him in the skull knocking him out of the ring to the floor outside. Cesaro gets out of the ring and picks Andrew up, he whips him into the steel steps. He walks over and picks Andrew up then drops him chest first onto the steps making the younger man cry out in pain. Cesaro picks Andrew up then goes to slam his head into the steps but Andrew elbows him into the ribs then slams Cesaro's head down instead. Andrew leans on the barricade, which allowed the fans to slam on the back, Andrew picks Cesaro up and throws him back into the ring then follows back in.

Andrew walks over and climbs the turnbuckle, he waits for Cesaro to stand up then he leaps and connects with a Missile Drop Kick knocking him to the mat. Andrew goes to cover Cesaro but before he can Zeb climbs onto the apron, Andrew walks over and grabs Zeb's collar but before he could do anything Cesaro runs over and hits him in the back. Cesaro wraps his arms around Andrew's waist then hits him with a German Suplex then goes for another pin.

1…

2…

Andrew gets his shoulder up, Cesaro picks him up and places him on the top turnbuckle. "WE THE PEOPLE!" Cesaro shouts before running goes to leap to the top rope but Andrew gets his feet up just in time. Andrew climbs so he's standing up on the turnbuckle, he waits for Cesaro to stand then leaps and connects with a clothesline then goes for a pin.

1…

2…

Cesaro kicks out, Andrew gets up then grabs Cesaro's legs and places him in the Edgecator. He can feel Cesaro crawl towards the ropes so he gets up and walks back towards the middle of the ring. Suddenly Fandango's music hits making Andrew release the hold on Cesaro, Andrew watches as Fandango and Summer Rae dance on the top of the stage. Andrew was distracted long enough for Cesaro to come up from behind and hit him with another German Suplex, which he followed up with another pin.

1…

2…

Andrew kicks out at the last possible moment, Cesaro was clearly pissed off, he started arguing with the ref. Andrew rolls then crouches in the corner away from Cesaro, watched and waited for Cesaro to turn around and when he did Andrew rand connected with a hard Spear. He covered him for the pin.

1….

2…

Before the ref could finish the count, Fandango who had climbed the turnbuckle leaped off and hit Andrew with a Leg Drop. The ref stood and rang the bell, "Here is your winner by disqualification…. Andrew!" Justin announced. Fandango and Cesaro didn't care as they continued to attack Andrew, Cesaro picked Andrew up and hits him with The Neutralizer, and Fandango goes to the top and connects with another Leg Drop from the top rope. As the two men leave the ring the ref comes over and checks on Andrew who is clearly in pain from the attack.

(!)

Andrew is in the trainer's room being checked over when Britani comes into the room. "Bloody hell Andrew are you alright?" she asks when she reaches him. He nods his head then they leave the room after trainer checks to see that he has no other injuries. Andrew reached out and grabbed her hand as they entered the green room, they sat down and watched the next match and the promo following that then the next match that came on happened to be Fandango's against Kofi Kingston.

"I'll be right back" Andrew said before getting up and left the room, he made his way to the entrance to the crowd then waited until Fandango got the win with his finisher before running though the crowd. He hopped over the barricade and entered the ring, he crouched down in the corner and when Fandango turned around Andrew ran and connected with a thunderous Spear. Andrew stood over Fandango, "How do you like it" he said before kicking Fandango in the back, he left the ring just as Summer Rae got into the ring and checked on her man. Andrew made his way up the ramp then walked into the back where Britani, James and April were waiting for him. "Bitch had it coming" was all he said before walking back to the locker room to change into his street clothes. Which consisted of an Arrow t-shirt from the show Arrow, blue and white Nikes, blue wrangler jeans. He left to make his way back to the green room to watch the rest of the show when he was attacked from behind by Fandango.

"You think your better than me?" Fandango asks as he continues his attack on Andrew, he picks him up and throws him into one of the crates. The attack stopped when officials and security came over and got him away from Andrew who wasn't moving.

(!)

Andrew awoke to find himself once again in the trainer's room, "God damn it" he muttered in anger. The door opened and in walked the COO Triple H, "Hunter I want Fandango this Friday" Andrew said before his boss could say anything to him. Triple H smiled then said,

"Match is already made and it will be a no DQ match" Andrew smiles then leaves the room to see Britani waiting for him. He walks over and gives her a hug then they make their way to the car, Andrew tells James that he's driving tonight because he was hurting too much to do so. He and Britani climb into the back while James and April take the front. While they were on the way to the hotel Andrew pulled out his phone and posted a simple tweet.

_Got Fandungho this Friday, #Timetosayuncle#timeforpayback#NODQBWITCH_

**Thanks for reading, please review. I don't own WWE only Andrew while James goes to thejoker122 who is writing Proving I Belong which goes along with this story which is in James' POV so go read that cause its really good. **


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew walks back into his and Britani's hotel room carrying lunch just as she got off the phone. "I take it they got to New Jersey okay?" he asked before placing the food down on the counter. She nods her head then Andrew begins to unload the lunch when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Andrew walks over and opens the door to reveal Kofi Kingston who was fully dressed and had his bag over his shoulder. "What's up man?" Andrew asked to which Kofi replied,

"Change of plans… the bus to the air port is leaving now if you guys are taking it" Andrew's eyes widen then he said,

"Five minutes" he closed the door then ran back into the main room where he quickly starts packing his things. "Bus is now leaving now," he said causing Britani to jump up then start packing her things as well. When they were done they ran out of the room and instead of using the elevator they took the stairs jumping some steps along the way to reach the lobby faster. As they run past the front desk Andrew tosses the keys onto the counter before running out of the hotel straight onto the bus where they grabbed two empty seats across from WWE Champion John Cena and his girlfriend Nicole Garcia-Colace also known as Nikki Bella.

Andrew brought his arm up and wrapped it around her, "Since we didn't get to eat lunch…. How about this, when we get to the next city, we go out on our second date?" he asked, Britani nodded her head. He pulled his headphones and IPhone out then plugged himself in. He was about to place the last headphone into his ear when suddenly his chair was kicked making him drop his phone to the ground. "What hell" he says then turns to speak to the person behind him to see that it was none other than Curtis Hussey a.k.a. Fandango. "Great this just got worse," he mutters under his breath. He reaches down and picks up his phone, unfortunately for him Curtis decided to kick the chair again making Andrew hit his head on the seat in front of him.

Andrew sits up rubbing his head, he turns and faces Curtis and says, "Hey Fandungho keep it up and me making you tap out isn't the only thing you have to worry bout this Friday." Curtis goes to say something when someone spoke up.

"Do we have a problem here?" both men look over to see that it was John who had spoken up. Andrew smiled and shook his head while Curtis glared at John then went back to reading his book. "You okay kid?" John asked Andrew who replied,

"Nothing I can't handle" he felt a head on his shoulder so he turned to see that Britani had fallen asleep. Andrew grabbed his phone then took a picture of them with her head still on his shoulder then posted it on twitter.

_Could get use to this… RealPaigeWWE#OneForTheMemories_

Andrew puts his phone back in his pocket then closes his eyes allowing slumber take him.

(!)

The first thing they did after arriving at the hotel and dropping off their bags in their rooms was change into their swimsuits then went down to the pool. Andrew wore dark blue trunks while Britani wore a purple two-piece. They entered the pool area to see that John and Nicole were also there so they walked over took the table next to them. "I'm getting g something to drink, want anything?" he asked her she told him what she wanted so he walked over to the mini bar and got the drinks. He stood there waiting for the drinks when John walked over.

'Two cokes please" John said before turning his head to see Andrew standing there, "I remember you, I mean at the No Way Out pay-per-view, you had pre-show match against Otunga you are really good" John said before sticking his hand out which Andrew shook then said,

"Well I'd wish Vince really saw that in me."

"What do mean?" John asked, Andrew chuckled then said,

"When I was down in NXT…. I never won a championship…. It wasn't until I left the WWE and went to Ring of Honor and Japan did I really feel like someone because people there actually thought I was good enough to win titles and carry for as long as I did" the drinks arrived so him and John walked over then sat at the same table so they could talk some more. Andrew looked over and saw that Britani was talking to Nicole.

"So thought you were dating Melina?" John asked him, Andrew cringed at the mention of his ex then turned John said,

"I was…. Until I found her in bed with another man, turns out it was Matt Taven, we worked together in Ring of Honor and luckily for me I ended of facing him in my last match and kicked his ass" John nodded his head then said,

"I would've done the same thing, so what's your story I mean what made you want to become a wrestler?" Andrew took a sip of his Pepsi then said,

"I started watching when I was seven, the minute I saw Austin, Rock, Undertaker, Kane then I saw Edge and Christian…. They made me want to be a wrestler they were the ones who inspired me to of course I dropped out of high school so I could get an early start on my training which my mother didn't love so she kicked me out of house, some months later I ended up in Canada where I met Adam, he trained me but also made me promise to go back to school and get my diploma which I did so Adam allowed me to use some of his moves as my own."

"How about your mom, ever try and talk to her?" he asked.

"Actually she called me a couple weeks ago, back when the US title tournament started, found out she's been in rehab for the last seven years and wants to reconnect so I'm going to fly her out for Summer Slam, if I have a match hopefully I'll be able to show her everything I've learned and hopefully we'll be able to be a family again though it'll take some time" Andrew replied to which John replied,

"Here's to it working out man."

(!)

Andrew and Britani entered their hotel room after swimming for a while, he walks over and grabs his clothes out of his bag. He turns around and sees that Britani had started to remove her swimsuit so he spun around to face the wall, "I'm sorry… I thought you were in the bathroom," he said as his cheeks started becoming a shad of rose red. He felt her hand on his shoulder so he turned to face her and saw that she was wearing some shorts and his Arrow shirt. He looked her up and down then said, "Um… yeah I think you make that shirt look so much better" she leaned up and pressed her lips to his then said,

"Come on… let's get to bed."

**Thanks for reading, this story goes along side Proving I Belong by thejoker122 who is really awesome writer so go check out his stories.**

**Chapter 7: Andrew vs. Fandango- No DQ **


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew and Britani made their way towards the arena hosting Friday Night Smackdown, as they neared they saw fans standing outside asking for pictures and signatures. Andrew walked over and started signing things for the fans, "You going to kick Fandango's ass tonight?" he heard one fan ask, Andrew smiled then said,

"I'm going to make him tap out" he took a picture with the fan then him and Britani took a picture with other fans. They entered the arena and headed straight to their respective locker rooms, Andrew drops his bag to the ground then changes into his black wrestling tights with red scorpions on the each leg, black wrist bands, black boots and black elbow pads. He leaves the locker room then goes to the catering room where he sees no one is around so he walks over and grabs a water bottle. Britani or Paige appears. Cameramen appeared for their segment, Andrew was not looking forward to this segment because he had to act like he's never met her before.

"Your Andrew right?" he nods his head then she continues, "I saw your match against Cesaro this past Monday and what you did to Zeb I thought it was funny and he deserved what he got…"

"Is that so?" both Andrew and Paige turned around to see Zeb Colter there. "You're nothing more than an illegal immigrant who deserves to be exported back to England" Colter says with a smirk, Paige rolled his eyes then said,

"I worked my ass off to get here in the WWE so you can suck on that Colter" Andrew chuckled then said,

"Dumbass" Zeb turns and looks at him then says,

"What are you laughing about Andrew? Tonight you face the other half of the Real Americans Jack Swagger."

"Um…. No I'm not I'm facing Fandungho in a No DQ match" Andrew replied, Smackdwon GM Vickie Gurrero appeared and said,

"Actually you aren't because Fandango is feeling under the weather tonight so instead you will be facing Jack Swagger tonight" Andrew clenched his fists in anger then watched as Vickie and Zeb walked off talking about something. When Vickie and Zeb were fully out of the area the cameramen left as well. Andrew slams his fist on the table, Britani placed her hand on his shoulder calming him down so he turned and gave her a smile before heading off towards the gorilla position.

(!)

Never Gonna Stop hits and Andrew walks out onto the stage, he was pissed but didn't show it since he wasn't taking on Fandango tonight. "Introducing first from St. Paul, Minnesota, weighting in at 238 lbs…. Andrew" Lillian announced as Andrew entered the ring, Patriot hit and out walked Jack Swagger and his manager Zeb Colter much to Andrew's distaste. "Introducing his opponent accompanied by Zeb Colter, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighting in at 275 lbs…. "A Real American" Jack Swagger" Swagger walked down the ramp and enters the ring.

The bell rings and the two men lock up and Swagger gets the first offensive move in as he hits Andrew with a clothesline knocking him down to the mat, Jack picks Andrew up then knees him in the gut then follows that up with a belly to belly suplex. Andrew stands up then suddenly he feels Jack's arms around his waist as he was going for a German Suplex so he quickly elbowed Jack in the side of the head making him release the hold.

Andrew grabbed Jack's head and placed him in a sleeper hold, he jerked the hold making Jack fall to one knee and the ref asked Jack if he wanted to give up but he shook his head no. Andrew slammed his elbow on to Jack's shoulder then reapplied the sleeper hold, Andrew broke the hold when Zeb climbed onto the apron and so he tossed Swagger out of the ring then walked over and grabbed Zeb's collar before yanking him over the top rope into the ring. He goes to strike the man but instead throws him to the ground and turns around only to be on the receiving end of a clothesline from Swagger. Swagger picks Andrew up then connects with a forearm to Andrew's head knocking him down to the mat.

Jack walks over and stomps down on Andrew's ankle, then does it for a second time and a third time. Swagger drags Andrew over to the ring post then gets out of the ring, he grabs Andrew's leg then slams his ankle into the post making the younger superstar cry out in pain. Andrew rolls back into the ring and holds his ankle, Andrew rolls over and the ref comes over and checks on him. "Do you want me to stop the match?" he asks Andrew who shakes his head no that he wants to continue the match. Andrew reaches over and uses the ropes to pull him self up, Swagger gets in the ring and runs at Andrew who ducks down and tosses Swagger over the top rope then Andrew falls to the mat. Andrew rolls out of the ring but as he steps down he feels the pain in his ankle shoot up into his leg.

Swagger recovers and hits Andrew with a clothesline knocking him down to the floor. Swagger picks Andrew up then whips him into the ring, he follows inside then goes for a cover.

1….

2….

Andrew kicks out, Swagger stands and is completely pissed off, he stomps down on Andrew's ankle some more then picks it up and places him in the Patriot Lock. Andrew holds his head and cries out in pain, he tries his best not to tap out, he pushes up then rolls though then gets Swagger in a roll up.

1….

2…

3….

"Here is your winner…" Lillian was cut off when Andrew was attacked from behind by Fandango who and come though the crowd. Jack Swagger soon joins in on the beat down on Andrew, the WWE Universe starts cheering as Kofi Kingston comes running down with a steel chair making the two men get out of the in retreat. Kofi walks over and checks on Andrew.

(!)

Kofi and the ref Scott Armstrong helped Andrew into the trainer's room where the head trainer comes over and checks him ankle out. The trainer turns his ankle a little making him growl in pain a little bit, "On a scale of one to ten the pain?" the trainer asks to which Andrew replies,

"In between five and six" the door to the trainer's room opens and in walks Britani, he show the worried look on her face so he said, "Its not that bad… I'm fine" he looks at the trainer, who then says,

"He should be fine as long as he stays off the ankle for the weekend and makes sure to ice it every night or…. Well you know" Andrew rolled his eyes then took the crutches offered to him by the trainer then leaves the room with Britani right behind him. They make their way towards the men's locker room, luckily for them everyone was already gone so Britani went in with him, he grabbed he sat down on the bench and started took his remaining boot off then after grabbing his change of clothes he went into the bathroom to change.

He emerged and they left the arena, while Britani gets into the driver's seat Andrew climbs into the backseat and rests his hurting leg up onto the seat. "God this fucking sucks…" he mutters under his breath.

**Thanks for reading, please review then also check out Proving I Belong by thejoker122 because it goes with this story and follows James' POV. And now if you excuse me I have to get to cracking on my Survival Stories then some others.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Own nothing but Andrew while James/Chase Lewis goes to thejoker122**

Tonight was the night, Andrew goes one on one with James and whoever wins faces Alberto Del Rio for the United States Championship at Summer Slam. Andrew walked into the locker room with a happy smile on his face, "What's got you so happy?" Kofi asked to which Andrew replied,

"The doc cleared me to compete me tonight" Andrew went into the bathroom and changed into his wrestling attire, when he came back out he saw that Britani's match against April had already started. AJ won when she locked in her Black Widow submission move, "Damn" Andrew muttered, don't get him wrong he was happy that one of them one. He got up then walked out of the locker room going straight towards the gorilla position and when he arrived Britani walked into the back which also brought in the cameramen for some backstage segment. "You put on a hellva show out there tonight" he said, Paige smiled then said,

"Thanks, it would've been better if I had won though" he nodded his head then said,

"Think of it this way… now you have motivation to push you to try even harder next time then that Divas Championship will be around your waist in no time."

"Thanks Andrew and… good luck in your match" she said, he nodded his head then walked out past the curtain.

(!)

Andrew and Chase shook hands before locking up in a collar and elbow tie up. He managed to get Andrew into a side headlock, but he backed Chase against the ropes and sent Chase to the other side. Andrew went for a spear, but Chase leapt over him and went to hit a standing drop kick. Andrew moved to the side, before hitting Chase with a knee to the face. He went for a quick pin. "1…" Chase kicked out, and Andrew picked him up. Whipping him into the corner, Andrew walked over and placed Chase on the top turnbuckle. Chase started to headbutt him until he fell to the mat. Chase waited till he got to his feet to hit him with a missile drop kick. Chase then started to stomp down on Andrew's bad ankle, causing him to scream out in pain. Chase went for an ankle lock, but Andrew managed to use his good leg to kick Chase back a few feet.

When Andrew got to his feet, Chase ran full speed at him, and he pulled the top rope down causing him to crash on the outside. Andrew then got on the apron and hit him with an axe handle when Chase got to his feet. Andrew started to work on his legs, before picking him up. He tried to send Chase into the stairs, but he countered and sent him back first into the security barricade. Chase hit a front suplex on him, causing him to land on the barricade. Kicking him in the head, Chase went and broke the ref's count at eight. Pulling him out of the crowd, Chase got on the barricade and ran towards him. Once he got to his feet, Chase hit Andrew with a heel kick from the barricade. 'This is awesome' chants started to break out as they struggled to get to their feet.

As they rolled back in the ring, Andrew hit him with a quick clothesline, followed by a standing drop kick. He picked Chase up, and hit a belly-to-belly suplex into the corner. Andrew picked him up again and hit him with a tornado DDT, before measuring him up for a spear. When Chase got up to his feet, he ran and hit the spear on him. He went for a pin attempt. "1...2…" Chase got his foot on the bottom rope, and Andrew kicked the back of his knee. Rolling out of the ring, Chase started to catch his breath until Andrew hit him with an Edgecution. He sent Chase into the ring, and measured him up for another spear. When he got to his feet, Andrew ran full speed towards him but Chase moved out of the way causing Andrew run shoulder first into the ring post. Andrew turned around, and Chase hit him with a flapjack, which kept the both of them on the mat. 'This is wrestling' chants broke out, as the ref started to count.

They got to their feet at the count of nine, and traded punches. Andrew went for a clothesline, which Chase ducked and hit Andrew with a standing drop kick. He went down to the mat, and Chase started measuring him for the Arctic Blast. When Andrew got up, Chase hit him with the Arctic Blast and went for a pin. "1...2..." Andrew got his foot on the bottom rope, and Chase once again kicked his bad ankle. He rolled around in pain, and Chase put him in the ankle lock. Andrew crawled to the bottom rope, forcing Chase to break the hold. As Andrew started getting up again, Chase hit him with another Arctic Blast before going to the top turnbuckle and hitting him with a 450 splash for a pin attempt. "1...2...3 ring the bell" Chase had managed to beat Andrew, earning a shot at Del Rio at Summer Slam.

Fandango, Cesaro, and Swagger all ran down to the ring and started to attack Andrew and Chase. We were both exhausted after our match, so they were vulnerable. Kofi came down to the ring with a steel chair, while Chase rolled out of the ring. Andrew was trying to get to his feet after the match and beat down. Looking under the ring, Chase started to get an evil grin on his face. His favorite weapon was there for him to use. Pulling it and a kendo stick out, he got back in the ring and gave the kendo stick to Andrew. Kofi was in the corner, unable to defend himself from the attack. Lifting the hockey stick up, Chase hit Swagger in the kidneys with it. Andrew used the kendo stick on Fandango, before looking at Cesaro. His ribs were exposed, so they hit him with their weapons on them. They started to stomp down on him, before throwing him over the top rope. Grabbing a mic from one of the tech guys, Chase brought it to my mouth.

"You three want a fight? This Friday. No DQ. You three vs Andrew, Kofi and I" he said simply, and they looked at one another, before Colter came down with his own mic.

"Mr. Lewis, why would these three ROLE MODELS want to face you three ne'er do wells? We all know YOU have stolen things, while Andrew has family problems and is dating an illegal immigrant. Mr. Kingston is from Ghana, so we shouldn't be surprised by anything he does," he said, and Andrew was pissed off.

"Colter, allow me to fill you in on a few things. First, is that the only things I have stolen so far have been shows and AJ's heart. Second, is that Andrew has fought for everything and his girlfriend is a legal citizen. Third, Kofi has not been in trouble once. Fourth, and this is my favorite, is that we don't care if you have Satan protecting the three of them. Friday, they are getting their asses kicked. Match or not" Chase replied, before Triple H's music hit.

"I support the match that Chase wants. This Friday, it will happen. It will be The Real Americans and Fandango taking on Andrew, Kofi Kingston, and Chase Lewis in a no DQ six man tag match," he stated, before going to the back. The look on Colter's face was priceless. Triple H came out again and brought the mic to his mouth.

"Oh, and since Fandango seems to hate Andrew, they will meet up at Summer Slam in a steel cage match. As for the Real Americans, they will be going against the Prime Time Players" he said, and Andrew had an evil smile on his face.

(!)

Andrew walked into the backstage where he was blindsided by the guys from backstage fallout. "Andrew, tonight you had a chance to become number one contender for the Del Rio's United States Championship but lost to Chase Lewis what happened out there?" the man asked to which Andrew replied,

"Simple…. Chase was the better man tonight, he wanted it more I guess but note this, him winning doesn't change anything because after Summer Slam is done and over, whoever walks out Summer Slam as the US champion… know this that I will right there to take that title away from them friend or foe."

"What about the hatred between you and Fandango?" Andrew chuckled then said,

"Personally I don't know what his beef is with me, I don't know if he's jealous or what but come this Sunday… only one of us is going to be walking out by own free will" Andrew thought the man was done asking questions but the man continued to ask questions and the next one made the smile on Andrew's face drop off.

"What did Colter mean by family problems?"

"That's none of your god damn business."

**Thanks for reading, review and go read Proving I Belong by thejoker122 because these two stories go together.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday Night Smackdown, tonight Andrew teamed with Chase and Kofi to take on Fandango and The Real Americans. Andrew had his thoughts deep on Fandango but stopped when Britani spoke up, "James are you in there?" she asked him, he looked at her.

"Yeah why?" he asked, Andrew heard April let out a short sigh.

"He was probably distracted by something" she said, Andrew chuckled a little then knowing James would kill him said,

"He was probably checking April out" Andrew had a smug grin on his face, Andrew looked at his friend and saw the look of darkness come over him. Andrew knowing better left booking it towards the locker room with Britani right behind him. After hiding in the locker room for a few minutes Andrew decided that it was safe to leave so he stepped out and as he did he saw that both James and April were having a moment so he quickly took a picture of it. As he brought his arm down Britani linked her arm with his then they made their way to the green room. Andrew took a seat on a chair then Britani took a seat on his lap, the ending of Del Rio and Big E vs. RVD and Ziggler came when Del Rio hit Ziggler with a hockey stick to the back. Andrew goes to say something to James about it when a promo hyping the return of someone that Andrew didn't want to see and whom James hated ever since she showed up with Andrew.

"_In two weeks, the paparazzi will show up on Raw to film the return of Los Angeles diva Melina' the guy said._

Andrew was livid but didn't want anyone to see that so he left, he walked back and forth. He knew of one person who could give him answers on his questions, he stormed down the hall and knocked on Triple H's office, "Come in" came Hunter's gruff voice. Andrew stormed into the room. "What can I…" Triple H started to say but Andrew cut him off.

"Cut the crap Hunter, I know you told Colter to talk about my family troubles last Monday and I know damn well you signed her back to the company" Andrew spat with venom in his voice. Triple H goes to speak again and again Andrew cuts him off by saying, "And don't give me that its good for business crap cause that's the same shit Vince said to me when he said I'll never be champion or make it on the main roster so tell me the truth."

"All right, I had no clue that Colter was going to say that I swear on that and I didn't sign Melina back that was all of Stephanie's doing so you can take that up with her on Monday" Hunter replied.

(!)

It was time for the match and Andrew was in the zone, which he got into before every match. Andrew, Curtis and Kofi all went out at the same time, the crowd blew the roof off the place. When the Real Americans came out, the crowd booing them without mercy. To Andrew's distaste Fandango's music hit next but he didn't come out onto the stage that was because Fandango came from the crowd and attacked Andrew from behind.

Curtis ran at Fandango only to booted in the face by Cesaro, Fandango nodded to Cesaro then threw Andrew over the top rope out onto the arena floor. Andrew remembering that the match was No DQ so he reached under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick, Andrew spun on his heel and hit Fandango in the gut with it, he continued to assault Fandango with the kendo stick by whacking him in the back making the dancing superstar cry out in pain. When he whacked Fandango one more time he broke the kendo stick so he dropped it to the ground, he reached under the ring and pulled out a wooden table.

He walked over and placed on the corner of the barricade, Andrew turns just in time to see Fandango running towards him so he counters with a drop toehold making Fandango hit his head on the table. Andrew walks away then turns to face him, he gets Fandango in his sights then runs straight towards him and spears Fandango though the table. When Andrew though the table his head hit the barricade knocking him out cold.

When Andrew came to the match was over and his team had lost, he gets up to see Triple H standing on the stage. He couldn't hear what he was saying because he wasn't fully there at the moment.

(!)

Andrew and Britani entered their hotel room, Andrew had an icepack on his head because of the pain. Andrew had just sat down on the bed when his cell phone went off, he saw that it was a text from Triple H saying that he will face Fandango and Layla in mix tag team match and all he had to do was find a tag team partner. He goes to reply when another message pops up on his screen, it was a notification tweet from twitter and Andrew's eyes harden when he saw that it was from Melina.

_Cannot wait in 2weeks RealMelina returns to the place where anything can happen can wait to see old faces again._

Andrew thought about deleting the message but then stopped as another thought came into his mind. He quickly hopped on twitter and said,

_In two weeks have a #Hugeannouncement, get the cameras ready cause… #NeverSeeItComing._

Andrew placed his phone on the table, he looked over and saw that Britani was still in the bathroom so he thought back to his match this coming Monday. He could ask April if she wanted to be his partner or he could ask Britani, he waved it off deciding that he'll figure it out on Monday. He changed into his pajamas, which consisted of sweatpants, after climbing into bed Britani emerged from the bathroom and climbed in with him. "Good night babe" she said, he leaned down and kissed her forehead then said,

"Good night baby."

**Thanks for reading, review or not don't really care. Check out Proving I Belong by thejoker122 as it follows James POV.**


	10. Chapter 10

Andrew entered the arena with two thoughts in his head, tonight he gets his hands on Fandango inside a steel cage match and after that he along with Britani will meet his mother after the show. Andrew doesn't even know if she came tonight, he rolled his neck as he walked the hall and when he turned the corner he was stopped by Triple H. "Hey Hunter" Andrew said still pissed from last Friday, Triple H cleared his throat then said,

"First off I want to apologize about Colter's comments last Monday and also to tell you that the winner of your Cage match will become the number one contender to the United States Championship" Andrew nods his head then makes his way to the locker room. When he entered Andrew didn't see James, which meant he was off with April somewhere. Andrew walked over and changed into his wrestling attire, which were once again the black tights with white scorpions since his nickname was Scorpion after the Mortal Kombat character of the same name. Black boots, wrist tape and elbow pads.

The newest addition to Andrew's attire was a black t-shirt with scorpion on it while on the back it read Beware The Stinger. He left the locker room and made his way down the hall to the green room where he saw Britani so he walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey babe, know if you mom's here?" she asked, he shook his head then watched the match that was going on, Andrew was nervous there was no doubt about it, when the match ended he kissed Britani on the lips then made his way to the gorilla position since his match was up next. He knows that Fandango was already out there and Summer Rae was out there as well which Andrew thought it was weird but ignored it. Never Gonna Stop hit so Andrew walked out onto the stage where he was met with a massive pop, which he knew would be beat later tonight when James had his match, and when Daniel Bryan beat Cena for the WWE Championship.

Andrew made his way down the ramp but stopped when he saw her, his mother sitting front row. A smile crossed his face then walked to the flight of steps leading to inside the cage, Andrew jumped a few times before climbing the steps and entering the ring.

The cell door was closed and the bell was rung so the two men circled, Andrew goes for a lock up but Fandango backs up and starts dancing, Andrew rolls his eyes then walked over and slapped Fandango across the face. This angered Fandango who slapped Andrew back who in returned decked him in the jaw. Andrew picked Fandango up and whipped him into the turnbuckle, Andrew ran and connected with a clothesline and followed that up with a bulldog.

Andrew got up and walked over and stomped down on Fandango's ankle not once, not twice but three times. Andrew picked the dancing superstar up then whipped him into the ropes and when Fandango came back Andrew hit him with a Flap Jack then goes for an early pin attempt.

1….

2…

Fandango kicks out, Andrew grabs Fandango's head and starts punching away, he gets up and then goes to pick Fandango up only for Fandango to break the hold and hit Andrew with a drop kick to the face. Fandango crawls over and starts punching Andrew in the skull, Fandango picks Andrew up and whips him into the cage wall and starts dragging Andrew's head back and froth, he goes to do it again only for Andrew to get his foot up and then elbows Fandango in the face then slams him head first into the turnbuckle.

Andrew walks away from Fandango then runs and hits Fandango with another clothesline, he follows that up with another one then he connects with a spinning heel kick to the face. Both men get up and begin exchanging blows with each other, Fandango ends it by kicking Andrew in the gut then runs to the ropes only when he comes back Andrew counters with another spinning heel kick to the face. Both men are down. Andrew was the first to show a sign of life as he started crawling towards the cage door, the ref on the outside opened the door as Andrew neared and just as Andrew stuck his head out, Summer Rae came running over and slammed the cell door into Andrew's head.

Summer Rae laughed in his face but when she turned around Paige who came down from the back tackled her to the ground. While the two divas battled it out, Fandango recovered and started climbing the cage wall but out of nowhere Andrew appears and hits him with a power bomb. Andrew walks over and climbs the turnbuckle, he licks his lips and waits for Fandango to get up, when Fandango gets up Andrew leaps off and hits him with a Spear then goes for a pin.

1…

2…

Fandango gets his shoulder up, Andrew gets up and turns around only for Fandango to hit him with his new finisher swinging reverse STO but Fandango didn't stop there as he climbed the cage to the top. Everyone thought he was going to climb down and win but instead he leaped off and hit Andrew with his leg drop called Beauty in Motion. Both men were in pain, Fandango draped his arm over Andrew while the ref counted the pin.

1…

2….

Andrew gets his shoulder up, causing the crowd to cheer, Fandango gets up and picks Andrew up only for Andrew to break the hold and kick Fandango in the gut then followed that up with Edgecution out of nowhere then goes for the pin.

1…

2…

3…

"Here is your winner Andrew" Andrew got out of the ring and walked up the ramp, Paige walked over and they hugged then she raised his arm in victory.

(!)

Andrew and Britani where making their way to their car when Josh Matthews appeared. "Andrew, Paige just moments ago after winning the WWE Championship from John Cena, Daniel Bryan's celebration was cut short when Triple H pedigreed him allowing Randy Orton to cash in his money in the bank briefcase thus becoming the new WWE Champion can I get your guys thoughts?" he asked, Andrew nodded his head then said,

"Yeah Josh you can have my two cents, Randy Orton is nothing more than a bitch who hides behind a briefcase and Triple H…. trust me you don't want to know what I'm thinking right now, ya see Paige and I are no strangers to this type of crap… we had to go though this crap when we were down in NXT, we stood up to that then and we'll do it again you can believe that."

(!)

Andrew and Britani walked into the diner where they were meeting Andrew's estranged mother. He saw her sitting down at a booth drinking tea, they make their way over to her and take a seat across from her. None of them spoke a word at first, they just let silence fill the air for a while that was until Andrew said, "Mom… this is Britani my girlfriend, Britani… my mother" the two women say hello but that was all that was exchanged before it went quite again. Andrew had enough and said, "When did you realize that you needed help with your problem?"

"Three days after I kicked you out, I contacted my sister and she brought me to the rehab facility, I did everything they had me do each and every day" she replied, before Andrew could say anything she spoke up, "Yes, you have an Aunt, Cousin, two uncles and Grandparents" Andrew's eyes widen in shock, he couldn't believe it he had a whole family. "The reason why you never met them was because of your father who was the reason why I did the things I did and cut off communication with my family…. Baby I'm so sorry" she said. Andrew stood up as did his mother and he pulled her into a hug. "I love you Andrew, I always have," she said, Andrew rubbed his mother's back then said,

"I love you too mom."

**Thanks for reading everyone, it means so much and all you have to do is hit the review button and also go read Proving I Belong by thejoker122 because it follows James' POV until next time folks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up everyone? I finally back with another chapter, things will get crazy in this chapter, I also changed some things like who Fandango's partner is and what happens at the end of the chapter so without further a du... enjoy.**

***I own nothing but Andrew.****  
**

_Monday Night Raw-The Night After Summer Slam_

Tonight Andrew had Fandango and Summer Rae in a mix tag team match, he was suppose to pick a partner but still hadn't done that. When he turned the corner to head to the locker catering area Renee Young appeared out of nowhere. "Andrew, I can I ask you a few questions?" she asked, Andrew nodded his head so she continued, "Because of Layla being out sick, tonight you face your Summer Slam opponent Fandango and his new partner Summer Rae in a mix tag team match…. The question is do you have a partner for the match yet?" she asked, Andrew goes to answer when Paige appears.

"He does now" she said then walked off leaving Andrew with Renee who looked at him, Andrew threw his hands up into the air then took off after Britani, when he caught up to her he grabbed her hand causing her to stop. "What?" she asked and he replied,

"Nothing…. I just want to hold your hand" she rolled her eyes the hit him lightly on the arm. They make their way to the catering to grab a water bottle before heading to the green room to watch the beginning of the show, they watched in disgust as Randy was named the special guest referee for James' match against Cesaro in the steel cage. Cesaro got the win thanks to Orton giving James an RKO then they went after his injured shoulder making Andrew angry because he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. When the match was over and the cage was raised they got up and left the room because their match was up next. Never Gonna Stop Me hit so Andrew walked out onto the stage where he was meet with a massive pop from the WWE Universe.

"The following contest is a mix tag team match, introducing first from St. Paul, Minnesota, weighting in at 239 lbs…. Andrew" Justin said as Andrew ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Andrew climbed the turnbuckle and raised his arms into the air before Smashed in the Face hit and Paige walked out onto the stage where she was met with similar reaction. "Introducing his partner, from Norwich, England, weighting in at 120 lbs…. Paige" Justin says as Paige makes her way down the ramp then enters the ring. ChaChaLaLa hit next and Fandango along with Summer Rae walked out onto the stage where they were met with boos from the crowd, "Introducing their opponents Fandango and Summer Rae" Justin said as the two danced their way down the ramp then entered the ring.

Paige started the match with Summer Rae, they lock up then Paige gets her into a headlock then gets Summer with hip toss keeping the headlock locked on. Paige keeps the hold on Summer that is until Summer gets her foot on the bottom rope making Paige break the hold. Paige stands then kicks Summer in the face making her fall to the ground, Paige grabs her by the hair and lifts her up to her feet, she whips her into the turnbuckle then runs at Summer who gets her feet up kicking Paige in the face knocking her to the ground. Summer climbs to the top rope then leaps off hitting Paige with a cross body, she covers Paige for the pin.

1…

2…

Paige kicks out, Summer starts to become angry so she stands and kicks Paige in the gut then continues to stomp down on her midsection making the anti-diva cry out in pain. Summer rolls Paige onto her back then gets on top of her, she grabs Paige's hair thus pulling her backwards, "You should've stayed out of this" Summer whispered into her ear then she proceeded to hit Paige in the side of the head.

Andrew saw that Paige was hurting so he got into the ring and pulled Summer off of Paige. Fandango tries to attack Andrew from behind but Andrew seeing him by using the tron, he ducks the attack and when Fandango turns around Andrew connects with the Spear. Andrew turns around only to get hit by a massive spear from Roman Reigns of The Shield, soon Ambrose and Rollins appeared in the ring. Ambrose picks Andrew up and hits him with his finisher but they weren't done as Reigns picks Andrew up then Rollins who had climbed to the top turnbuckle leaps off hitting Andrew in the side of the head with the knee to the skull. Three men didn't stop there, Roman gets out of the ring then begins to strip the announcer table while Rollins and Ambrose throw Andrew out of the ring to Roman's feet, the two followed him out of the ring.

Ambrose and Rollins picked Andrew up, Roman left out a roar before the two small men placed on Andrew on Roman's shoulders. They proceeded to put the defenseless superstar though the announcer table with a monstrous Triple Power bomb. Ambrose leans down, "Learn your place boy…. Maybe next time we won't be so nice" he says then slaps Andrew across the face not once, not twice not even three but four times. Paige waits until Shield leave before running to her boyfriend's side, she looks up just as Dr. Sampson comes over with two paramedics who begin to check on him.

(!)

Andrew awakes to find himself in the trainers room, he sees Britani standing by his side. He goes to say something when the door opens and Hunter walks along with Stephanie close behind. "Ah, your awake good" Hunter says with a smile, Andrew rolls his eyes then Hunter says, "Now I know you have a concussion and really shouldn't compete for two weeks but really I don't give a crap…. You see you, Britani, AJ and James are the future of this company so we have to do what's right not only for the company but for your careers" Hunter says, Andrew clenches his fists in anger then Stephanie speaks up,

"So this Friday on Smackdown it will be a three on two handicap match, it will be The Shield taking on Andrew…. And Paige."

**Thanks for reading, please review and don't forget to check out Proving I Belong by thejoker122 because that story and this one run together so ****check it out then review. **


End file.
